Potions of Fantasy
by Babykitten77
Summary: "Breathe, Lillie, breathe." Serverus murmurs in my ear. I gasp, and close my eyes, only to open them as he begins moving.
1. Chapter 1

The heavy doors of the classroom were flung open as Professor Snape strode into the room.

"Today, you will be doing an invisibility potion. Instructions on page twenty-six, ingredients in the cupboard. You may start." He said, in as sour a mood as ever. I turn to Hermione and roll my eyes.

"Do you think that he ever smiled as a kid? Does he even know what a smile is?" I say quietly. I stop and start reading the instructions under my breath. "I think that he needs to be fucked, Hermione." Her eyes widen to the size of teacups.

"What?!" She chokes out. I laugh.

"You heard me, Hermione. " I say, then almost immedetly, I feel someone standing right behind me.

"This is not a sewing group, ladies. This is a class room, and in class rooms, you are expected to do as you are told. And you were told to make an Invisibility potion. Do you understand me?" He says.

"Loud and clear, Professor." I say, staring into his deep, dark black eyes.

"You will be attending detention with me at 8:30, do not be late." He walks away, and I look after him. I smile evilly. I tun back to the potion, and begin planning.


	2. Dentention just got fun

At exactly 8:30, I walked into the dungeon class room. I was wearing a tinny, dark purple dress that barely covered my ass. It had spaghetti straps, and it was designed to fit very tightly. Over that, I wore a lacy white sweater. I had on thigh-high silver boots. My dark purple hair was curled and tumbling from a seeming careless bun to my waist. My deep green eyes were given a layer of mascara, and had a dusting of gold over the lids. My pale skin had a slight blush, and my full lips were baited with a deep red lipstick.

As I sashayed into the room and took a seat in the front row, Professor Snape looked up. I leaned forward, giving him a good view of what the dress barely covered. His eyes traveled down, and he gulped.

I hid a smile. "Is something wrong, professor?" He made a visible effort to pull his eyes away from my chest.

"Um, uh, no. Everything is just fine. Mm. I suggest that you get to work. I want you to sweep, clean the cauldrons, and wipe all of the tables down." He said. I stood up, pulled off the lacy sweater, and bent over to store it in the bag that I had brought with me. To do this, I turned my back to the Professor. When i turned around, I went past his desk to get the broom and on the way back, I "fell". I landed on my knees right in front of Snape, with my right hand on his shoulder, my left o his crotch, and my lips inches from his. For a few seconds, I stayed like this, then I straightened up.

"I-I-I am so sorry, Professor! I didn't mean to do that ! I swear! I'll try to be better with my balance next time. I-" He cut me off by standing up, pulling me closer and crushing me to his chest. My head was angled up, and Snape took advantage of that. I quickly began to work his lips, pressing my tongue to his bottom lip, then pulling it back just as soon as his lips opened. One of my hands had made its way to the bulge in his pants. I unzipped them, pulled his rock-hard cock out of his boxers, and began to jack him off. Soon, I broke the kiss to slip down to my knees.

I kissed the head of his penis, swirled my tongue around it, and then sucked the whole thing in my mouth. He moaned, and began bucking his hips. He thrust harder and harder until his hot cum shot out at me. I sucked up every last drop, licking my lips.

************************************************** ****************SSPOV***************************** ************************************************** *****************

When the one student that had detention with me showed up, I was surprised. She was wearing a figure-hugging dress in the darkest purple color. Her long violet hair was curled and tumbling down her back to her spine. Her brilliant green eyes had thick, dark lashes, and were dusted in gold. Her full, plump lips had the most shocking color on them, bright red. She sat down and leaned forward, giving me ample view of her breasts. My eyes were drawn to them, and I couldn't look away. "Is something wrong, Professor?" Her sweet voice asked. I made an effort to look away.

"Um, uh, no. Everything is fine. Mm. I suggest that you get to work. I want you to sweep, clean the cauldrons, and wipe all of the tables down." I said. She stood, and turned her back to me. She took off the lacy sweater she was wearing and bent over. As she bent, she gave me the best view of her ass. Then she walked just past my desk to grab the broom. She was walking over to the desks to start there, but she tripped. She caught herself by flashing out her hands. One landed on my shoulder, the other cupped my crotch. Her lips were inches away. For a few seconds, she stayed like this, and then she jerked away, and started babbling. It was only when I stood up, crushed her to my chest and kissed her that she shut up. The kiss got steamier, and her tiny hand began working on my cock. Soon, she sunk to her knees and began teasing me. Her lips and tongue swirled and kissed the head of my penis, and then she took the whole of it in her mouth. She sucked hard, and I began bucking my hips. Soon, I felt the tightening sensation in my balls, and I came. She licked up every drop and then stood licking her lips and smiling.


	3. My name is Lillie

Lillie's Point of View

"Mmm. Yum." I stood there, smiling sweetly, and looking pretty innocent. The professor stood, gasping and trying to regain his breath. Soon, he managed to breathe. All he did was look at me and gape like a fish.

"Something wrong, Professor?" I ask sweetly. He doesn't say a word, he just stands there. Then, he grabs my hand, and takes me to his privet chambers. In the middle of the room stood a huge bed. It was beautiful. Satin black sheets and pillow cases adorned the bed. I gasped at the beauty of the room. You wouldn't have guessed that the sullen Professor Serverus Snape would keep such a lovely room. Tall black candles with the occasional red one where lit all around the room. Mostly because of the Muggle lights wouldn't work because of the amount magic that filled the old castle.

"Come here...um..." Snape said, pausing as if thinking. I smile.

"Lillie, my name is Lillie." I say, deciding to help him out. I knew that the name would be a surprise to him, because of the fact that he had loved Lily Evens, or Lily Potter. Harry himself had remarked that I looked like she did, and that he knew this from the pictures that he had seen. And I was right, the name did shock him. He probably wasn't expecting a practical clone of his Lily, right down to the name, in his room. But that didn't seem to stop him. He cleared his throat.

"Lillie. Come here." He said. I obediently walked over to him, stopping just inches away from him. He reached out, and ran his warm fingers over my pale, chilled cheek. I smiled at him, a bit hesitantly, because, for all of my bravery, I still was a virgin, and wasn't planning on being in bed, or close to it, with the one man that I had always dreamed about. I was expecting to be kicked out, taken to the Headmaster, and expelled.

"Lillie, look at me." He said softly. when I still didn't look at the man, he tilted my head up and made me look at him.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, being respectful. He snorted.

"Oh, sweet girl, call me what you may. Just not professor. In this moment, we are equal. " He said.

"Yes, pro- Severus." I say as he leans down to kiss me sweetly.

************************************************** ******************SSPOV*************************** ************************************************** ******************

When the girl finished cleaning her lips, she smiled and said "Mmm. Yum." She looked so damn innocent. I could do nothing but stand there, gasping. After a while, my breathing calmed, and I looked at the girl.

"Something wrong, Professor?" She asked me, but I didn't say a word. I just look at her. Finally, I move. I grab her hand, and lead to my privet chambers. While she admired the bed and rest of the candle lit room, I cast silencing spells around the rooms, just in cast one of the other professors came by.

"Come here...um.." I search my mind, trying to think of her name. She smiles.

"Lillie, my name is Lillie." She says. I jump in shock. Then, I get sucked in to a bunch of memories. Lily sitting on my bed in school. Lily telling me her name. Lily smiling at me when I give her a bunch of lilies. Lily's beautiful green eyes gazing at me. Lily laughing at me when I did some stupid thing. Lily fending off Potter and his gang. No, I wasn't expecting to have a clone of sweet Lily in my room.

"Lillie. Come here." She walked over, stopping mere inches away. I reach out and brush my fingers over her cool cheek. She wouldn't look at me.

"Lillie, look at me." When she still didn't look at me, I lifted her chin, making her look at me.

"Yes, Professor?" She says. I snort.

"Oh sweet girl, call me what you may. Just not professor. In this moment, we are equal." I say.

"Yes, pro- Severus." She replies as i lean in to kiss her plump lips.


	4. Come, Coming, Came

SSPOV

I tugged the tight dress off of Lillie's perfect body. Underneath the dress, she was wearing only a tiny pair a panties; which I slid off as well. They were black and lacy. No bra. She had probably panned this. Oh well. When you have a pretty girl coming to your class every day for seven years, and you only notice her after your second year teaching her, you begin to feel either stupid, or unable to contain yourself. I felt the first and the second. All these girls, everyday, girls who flaunt them selves, and I wanted pretty Lillie. Both of them.

I pushed her on to the bed. Lillie moaned beneath me as I began kissing her. I kneaded her lovely breasts and licked her nipples. I kissed her shoulders and kissed my way down to her wet pussy. I rubbed her swollen clit in lazy, slow circles. She arched her back and panted.

"Harder! Harder! oh god, please!" She wiggled and moaned. I slid my fingers along her silky, wet folds and then slid two fingers inside of her hot pussy. She gasped as if surprised, and that confirmed what I was beginning to suspect. This girl was a virgin. I licked her clit, and then sucked it into my mouth. Lillie groaned, and wiggled. Her toes curled, and her hands clawed at the blankets. Her head thrashed, tossing her hair all over the satin sheets.

"Oh, god! Sooo cloosse!" She gasped, and I pumped my fingers harder and teased her clit with my tongue.

"Let go, sweet Lillie. Come for me. " I took a second to whisper to her, rubbing her with my thumb. That seemed to drive her over the edge. Her spine arched up off the bed and she screamed in pleasure. She gasped, and her inner muscles tightened around my fingers. She settled back down to the bed, and I whispered sweet things to her. Time flew as she came back to earth slowly. Soon, it was time to for her to leave.

"Lillie, darling. It's time for you to go." I murmured. I slid her lacy panties up her legs. I took her hand and made her stand. I grabbed her dress and slipped it over Lillie's head and over her shoulders, and hips. I took her dainty foot, (it was tiny!) and put on her silver boot. I zipped the zipper on it and did the same thing with her other boot. I unlocked my door, and led her out into the hallway. I kissed her lips one last time and sent her on her way. It was almost curfew, and I wondered if she would make it.

LPPOV

When Severus slipped my dress off of me, I became nervous. He slid off my underwear, and I started shaking. He stared for minute, and then pushed me onto the bed. He kneaded my breasts, and and licked and sucked my pink nipples. I shook as he kissed his way over my shoulders and stomach to my pussy. He rubbed my clit in lazy movements. I cried out.

"Harder! Harder! Oh, god, please!" He slid his fingers in my folds and then slid two fingers in me. I gasped in surprise, and arched my back a little. He licked my pussy and sucked my clit into his mouth. My toes curled, and my head thrashed, creating a contrast of dark purple hair over satin sheets.

"Oh, god! Soo cloosse!" I moaned and he thrust his long fingers harder and teased my clit even more.

"Let go, sweet Lillie. Come for me." He whispered to me, rubbing me with his thumb. That drove me over the edge. My spine arched so high, it should have cracked. Every muscle I knew I had and some I didn't know I had tightened. I relaxed back to the bed and he whispered sweet things to me as he held me. I took my sweet time coming back to earth. Soon, the peaceful silence was broken.

"Lillie, darling. It's time for you to go. " Severus murmured. He dressed me, which was sweet, and even put on my boots. He unlocked the door, and led me to the hallway. He kissed me one last time and sent me on my way. It was nearly curfew, and I has to run to make it to the dorms.

When I reached my room, a bunch of pretty lilies and roses sat on the table by me bed. I smelled sweet blooms, and changed into my silky purple pajamas. I flopped on my bed, and slept, dreaming of the handsome man who made some of my dreams come true to night.


	5. Character sheet

**_Okay, so someone asked for names and who these Characters are. This will be a character sheet, so you know who is who. Thanks for all the reviews!_**

**************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** **Lillie Pharaoh; violet haired, green eyed, pale skinned girl who brings out the best, and worst, in all people, including the grumpy Professor Snape. Her best friend is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and she has a cat named Silvane. She is in the house of Griffindor, and was told that she would have been good in Slitherin because of her sharp wit, somewhat dark ways and her ruthlessness.

This is a year after the war, and although Snape died in the book and movie, I decided that he was to be alive in this story.

Lillie is a pure blood, and was raised by her aunt, Karen Pharaoh, who never married, and didn't have any kids of her own. Karen is a witch, and was very happy when Lillie got her letter. Lillie's parents were killed in a fire when a spell back-fired on them. They are buried in Godrick's Hollow.

Lillie is a practical clone of Lily Potter, and that is the first reason that Snape was attracted to her. This will be very important in the coming chapters.

Lillie is just about the only new character in this story, but if i do create another, I will post, at the end, another bit about the character. Enjoy!

Other important characters and animals:

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Minerva Mcgonagall

Severus Snape

Butterball, Hermione's new cat

Pipsqueak, Harry's new owl

Darkness, Snapes's Owl


	6. Don't call me Professer

Lillie's pov

A week went by, and nothing happened. I went to my classes, and in Potions, I could feel my wonderful teacher either staring at me, or trying not to. I did nothing to provoke him, I would do the same as every other student; laugh, smile and frown when I didn't understand some thing. Sometimes, I thought that he would approach me after class when I was busy gathering my bag and coat. My cat, Silvane, would often follow me to the potions class. The pretty silver kitty would wind herself around Snape's legs and then around mine.

"Lillie, watch out!" A student shouted, just as I noticed a ball flying towards me. I think the Muggles called it a soccer ball. One of the students had bewitched it to hover a few inches off the ground to make the game more interesting. It hit me in the face, and I fell backwards. I was so stunned, I couldn't hardly breathe. Before I passed out, the last thing I saw was my handsome professor's face hovering over mine.

When I woke up, I was stiff. I was laying on a crisp white sheet, and my head was pounding. I tried to sit up, but I became light-headed. Madam Pomfrey rushed up to my side and smiled kindly.

"Well, that was one nasty hit to the head you took, dear. I think you should avoid flying balls in the future." She says softly. I groan. I close my eyes. "Well, how are you feeling today?"

"Like crap. My head feels like a horse just trampled it and my lips and throat are dry and feel like sand paper. " I whisper hoarsely. My tried to swallow, but I had nothing to swallow. I close my eyes and think of sweet, cold water. Soon, I feel something being pressed against my lips. I felt water trickle down my cheek, and I open my lips sightly. I gulp the water up greedily. When the cup was empty, I opened my eyes.

"Hi." A wonderful voice whispers in my ear. A smile creeps over my lips and cheeks.

"Hi." I murmur back. I look into Snape's endless black eyes and become entranced. I grin stupidly. He smiles back.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. I quickly check over my body.

"My head hurts still, and almost every muscle in my body hurts. I feel like I fell off a broomstick." I say. He chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, Lillie. Just wondering how I managed to not take you in front of the entire class. God. " He shook his head. "Well, Madam Pomfrey said that as soon as you had some water, you can go. Just be careful, and get some rest. So, let's go." I stand up slowly, shaking and stiff. I start to fall, and the professor helps to balance me. As soon as I am standing, my pretty kitty is winding herself around my legs.

"And who is this little fur ball who keeps leaving fur on my robes?" Snape asks. I snicker, because he has no idea how much hair she really does leave.

"This naughty kitty is Silvane. And you think she leaves hair on your robes? You should see my bed!" I say, then I blush. "Um, ignore that last comment!"

"What is I don't want to? Hmm?" He asks.

"Oh, Professor!" I exclaim.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Professor'? " He asked me.

"Well, _Professor, _why don't you tell me? Hmm?" I say, and he backs me up against a wall. He begins to nuzzle my throat and kiss my shoulders. He kisses a trail up my throat to my ear and nibbles my earlobe. Then a path over my cheek bone and down to the corner of my mouth.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Professor?'" He asks lowly. I moan and lean my head against the wall.

"Mmm. To not to. But, Professor, that is what you are? Correct?" I reply. He kisses my lips and moves up my other cheek and nibbles my ear and kisses down to my other shoulder.


End file.
